1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for trucks, and more particularly to a pick-up truck cargo bed extender.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transporting items in a truck cargo bed, one or more of those items may be too long to fit within the bed and therefore requires extra space. The use of aftermarket or add-on extension devices to lengthen the pick-up truck cargo space is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213 to Palmer discloses an extendable vehicle tailgate assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,511 to Webber discloses a rigid frame adapted to be coupled to opposite sidewalls of the truck bed; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,753 to DiBassie discloses extendible side braces, which bolt to the inner side of the truck bed.
Unfortunately, although aftermarket or add-on extension devices may be adequate to increase the length of the truck bed, some extension devices tend to be bulky and thus reduce the amount of useable space from side-to side within the cargo bed. Typically, after-market truck bed extenders, require modification to the truck bed, which may be costly, unsightly, and permanent. In some instances, truck bed extenders can obstruct a driver""s ability to see safety lamps and/or taillights located near the extended portion of the cargo bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truck bed extender, which can be used for extending a cargo bed of a truck to increase its useable cargo space, while being safe, attractive, and easy to operate.
The present invention provides an assembly for extending the length of a truck bed, which can increase the cargo space of the truck bed. Advantageously, the truck bed extension assembly of the present invention can be integrally incorporated into the sidewalls of the truck bed. In this manner, the extension assembly substantially maintains the side-to-side useable space within the original truck bed.
In one aspect of the present invention, a truck bed extension assembly is provided for extending a bed of a truck. The assembly includes a first panel and a second panel. Each panel is moveable between a first position, where each of the panels are held within the truck side walls, and a second position, where each of the panels is extended out from within the side walls.
In another aspect of the present invention, provided is a truck bed extension system. The system includes a truck bed, which has a front wall, a bottom wall, and oppositely facing side walls. A tailgate is hingedly coupled to a wall of the truck bed. A pair of telescopically extendable panels are included in the system. Each panel is movable between a retracted position, where the panels are disposed within each side wall, and an extended position, where each panel extends rearwardly from the side walls, approximately the distance of the lowered tailgate.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for extending a truck bed, which has a front wall, a bottom wall, and oppositely facing side walls. The method includes sliding a pair of extendable panels telescopically movable between a retracted position disposed within each side wall and an extended position extending rearwardly from the side walls; and actuating a tailgate hingedly coupled to a wall of the truck bed to form an extended bottom wall portion.
The present invention is advantageous in that it does not require add-on extension devices, so that the amount of useable space from side-to side within the truck bed is maintained, while the front-to-back space is increased. The truck bed extender of the present invention can be formed integrally with the truck bed, so that aftermarket modifications to the truck bed, which may be costly, unsightly, and permanent, are unnecessary. The present invention does not obstruct a driver""s ability to see safety lamps and/or taillights, since the lamps and/or taillights can extend with the truck bed extender.
Beneficially, since the truck bed extender of the present invention can be formed integrally within the truck bed walls, the truck bed can be used in a non-extended configuration without having to remove the truck bed extender, and while maintaining the original truck bed volume and carrying capacity.
Other uses, advantages, and variations of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading this disclosure and accompanying drawings.